The Perks of Having a Middle Name
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: James Sirius Potter talks of the perks of having a middle name


**The Perks of Having a Middle Name**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: James Sirius Potter talks of the perks of having a middle name

Warning: OOCness, non-canon compliant, no Voldemort AU

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: was reading fics as usual when this idea came to me

**The Perks of Having a Middle Name**

"You know how in some countries, people don't even have a surname?" James started as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah?" Rose asked as she too looked up.

"I'm so glad we have a surname. And a middle name."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Well..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James and Albus were sitting in the living room watching television. They were home for summer holidays and they had done all the preparations for the next school year. They had even finished all the summer readings Draco had assigned for them so he didn't nag them anymore when they were lazing around.

"Boys, time for lunch," Draco called from the kitchen.

"Aw, Mom, but it's the best part yet!" James whined.

"Alright, fine, five more minutes," Draco said as he huffed then went off to find his wayward husband. "Harry? I need your help setting the table."

No reply.

"Harry!"

Lily and Scorpius came down from the second floor.

"Need help, Mom?" Scorpius offered.

"Oh, no, darlings. Go join your brothers in the living room for a while," Draco said as he gave them a winning smile and patted their heads.

As soon as Scorpius and Lily got into the living room, it began.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Get your arse here this instant!"

And right at that instant there was a crack of Apparition and Harry stood in front of him, wide-eyed.

"Good. Now help me set the table."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"LILY LUNA POTTER!"

Lily adopted the shocked deer-in-the-headlights look as her chubby hand froze on its way towards the cookie jar. She slowly and mechanically craned her head back only to see Draco standing by the doorsill, hands on his hips and a crossed look on his face.

Well, darn.

"What time is it now?"

"Um... five?"

"And?"

"And—and it's almost dinner?"

"And?"

"And I shouldn't eat sweets to not ruin dinner."

"And why did you?"

"But—but—"

"You are grounded, young lady. For the next week, you are not allowed to eat any cookies."

"But you're baking some for Christmas this weekend!"

"Exactly," Draco said mercilessly. "This will teach you not to ruin your appetite before dinner again."

Lily bawled on the kitchen floor but stopped when she saw Draco starting on dinner. This was the first time she had been in the kitchen when Draco was making dinner so she had just seen how hard it was to manually make dinner for six people.

And he did it every night.

Lily hiccupped but calmed down and went to hug Draco's leg.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," she said, choked up. "I won't disrespect your hard work again."

Draco smiled as he patted her head. "I'll save some cookies for you."

Lily grinned at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!"

Scorpius stopped in his tracks while trying to sneak into his room. He craned his head back and saw Draco standing there with a thunderous look on his face.

"Uh, hi, Mom."

"Don't 'hi, Mom' me!" Draco nearly screamed. "Where were you!?"

"I was—I was out with some friends."

"At this time of night? And you didn't even _think_ of letting us know?"

"Because—because you would say no, but—oh, bloody hell! I'm so sorry, Mom! Please don't cry!"

Scorpius, eighteen this year, rushed over to Draco and gathered him in his arms. He mentally beat himself when he saw the red rim of Draco's eyes.

"Do you know how worried we were!?" Draco scolded as he hit Scorpius upside the head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Scorpius mumbled as he buried his face in Draco's hair and rocked the shorter man. "I won't do it ever again, I swear."

Draco snorted. "You're taking after your Dad too much."

Scorpius grinned at him and dragged Draco back to his bedroom. When Harry joined them later, he dragged Scorpius to the study to give him a scolding because Draco was already sound asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Albus sat on the broom, wrapping his chubby arms around the handle tightly and stretching his body so that his feet could be planted on the feet rest.

He looked up and willed himself to fly. The broom floated and he cheered, clapping his hands excitedly. However, letting go of his hold around the handle caused him to go off-balance and fall onto the ground.

He felt cushion-like air breaking his fall, stared at the sky, and knew he was in big trouble.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

The little boy lifted his head up to stare at his Mom and then laid back down in defeat.

"Why are you out here with your Daddy's broom?" Draco demanded as he pulled the toddler up. "How did you get into the shed in the first place?"

"Was open," Albus said with a sulk as he chewed on Draco's hair.

"You are so grounded," Draco said as he scowled, but ignored Albus' chewing. He always said Draco's hair tasted sweet. He brought Albus to 'the corner' and put him down. "Sit here quietly and think about why you shouldn't play with what is Daddy's or mine."

Albus sulked but quietly sat down. He listened as Draco's footsteps grew distant, and felt a little guilt when he heard him scream "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And it hurts so bad that you won't be able to move your arm for days!"

Scorpius and Albus hugged each other as they cowered in fear.

"And the Healer—"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"Uh oh," James said to himself when he heard Draco's voice. He smiled up at the blond man. "Hey, Mom."

Draco lifted an eyebrow at him expectantly. "What did I tell you?"

"Not to scare my brothers."

"And?"

"I'm sorry."

Draco sighed. "Come on, Al, Scorp," he said, motioning for the two boys to come over to him. "We're going to see the nice Healer who won't let the shot hurt, okay?"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and slowly nodded.

"And you, young man," he added, looking at James, "are grounded. You are not allowed to leave your room until dinner."

"But, Mom! I don't have anything to do in my room!"

"Would it be a punishment if you do?" Draco asked him pointedly. "Now go and reflect. Next time think twice before disobeying me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well, you know when you're in trouble," James said with a winning grin.

Rose shook her head and continued reading. She was visiting the Potter household because Harry and Draco had huge library filled with books from all of Potter, Malfoy, and Black libraries.

"For example," James added, "Dad has just forgotten to mow the lawn and pick up the laundry, and was off to a bar for lunch with his friends instead, although Mom had told him this morning to do the chores."

"Huh," Rose mumbled. "And?"

"And he's bound to come home anytime soon."

The front door creaked open slowly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"See?"

**End Story**

The memories/flashbacks weren't in chronological order, just to save people from confusion

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
